Aftermath
by FatalTendencies
Summary: Dean and Cas get out of Purgatory after 5 years. Sam's moved on with Amelia. (Bad summary. Sorry.) *Co-written with SammRyuzaki*


"Thomas, get back here!"

The messy 2 year old was running across the house. Spaghetti noodles and sauce were dripping down his chubby cheeks. Sam was following after, throughout all the rooms, till he finally reached around grabbed the giggling toddler. "Hehe, daddy you caught me!" Thomas said with a grin. "Yep, and now it is bath time." Thomas grin grew bigger. _Probably the only two year old to enjoy bath time_ Sam thought to himself as he took Tom to the bathroom.

Sam placed the child down and turned to the bath tub. He turned it on and put his hand under the water, adjusting the heat till it was right. He turned back to Tom who was anxiously waiting and stripped him down, then placed him in the water. He began washing Thomas as he splashed in the water.

Near the end of the bath, Sam heard the door creak open, and turned to see Amelia walk in smiling at them. She tip-toed up to Sam and kneeled down next to him. "Hi." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and looked over at her son. "Hey, I was just about to get him out of the bath. He was messy with his dinner." Sam took his son out of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. The toddler fussed slightly from being taken out of the warm water. Sam handed him Thomas to his mother so he could clean up the bathroom.

XxxxxxxX

"Thomas Dean Winchester! Let me put your pjs on!" Amelia said trying to control the fidgety child. He was twisting and turning, trying to get out of his mother's hands. "Tom, please make this easy on your mom for once." Sam said, walking in. Eventually she managed to get the pajamas on the fussy child and laid him down. Despite him trying to fight it, his eyelids were drooping and they both new he would be asleep in minutes. He cuddled his stuffed lion as his mother rubbed his head.

Sam shut the door quietly and walked into the living room to join his wife. She was curled up on the couch with her nose buried in a book. He looped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Sammy! Tom is in the next room!" Amelia laughed as Sam started to pepper her cheeks with light kisses. "I don't think he is going to wake up." He replied going to her neck. "Sammy!" She said again. "Okay, okay." He added again, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sam decided to turn on the news while they sat on the couch. He found the remote and cuddled up to Amelia. "_For tonight's story, police have gotten several of bright flashes of light and strange noises in the Kermit area." _ Sam sat up slightly and fixed his eyes on the bright screen. "_The source of the light has yet to be identified but the police have reasons to believe it was simply a teenage prank. This is CBS news at 11." _"Oh wow, when did it get so late?" Amelia asked, only heard the last bit of the news cast. "Right. Right, we should probably go to bed. Tom is bound to wake us up early like usual." Sam said breaking out of his thoughts.

XxxxxxxX

Sam couldn't stop thinking about the news cast he had heard earlier. He had been lying awake in bed for almost an hour now. His hunter instincts wouldn't let him rest.

Sam was sifting through his mental monster list when he heard something coming from the kitchen. _First the strange lights and now this? This has to be related. _Sam thought as he slowly crept out of bed. He removed his gun carefully from the night stand and flicked off the safety.

He tried to walk as slowly and quietly as possible. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw a dark form looking through his cabinets. Sam pointed his gun at the intruder, "Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Sam asked in a low intimidating voice. The man slowly turned around and faced Sam head on. He dropped his gun almost immediately. "Dean." He said in disbelief. Dean simply smiled and hugged his brother.

XxxxxxxX

**Hey so the first chapter of this is really short, but it's just the introduction so there is more to come! **

**~FT **


End file.
